THE BETRAYAL OF THE FIREBALL
by The Foxlady
Summary: Que puede hacer un amor prohibido en tiempos de guerra? A quienes llamas traidores? Firex Jessie, NC17 REVISADA Y CORREEGIDA!


THE BETRAYAL OF THE FIREBALL

by The Fox.

Año 3 de la Gran Guerra De Vapor.

Marzo.

- Ahora sí que la hiciste de maravilla, sabes.- dijo secamente Jessie, un gesto de dolor casi disimulado por la irritación mientras observaba sentado y apoyado en una saliente a la figura despatarrada en las duras rocas a su lado.- Me imagino que sabes que las probabilidades de que nos encuentren son tan mínimas como de que salgamos de aquí nosotros mismos?-

La figura gruñó y Jessie tosió. Tenía sangre en las sienes, las manos desolladas y una esquirla de metal clavada en la pierna. Con un gesto casi despreocupado se la arrancó, y dejó escapar una maldición al ver que la sangre fluía roja y brillante.

- Te estoy hablando! Hijo de puta, me seccioné la femoral, si no la ligo me muero! Me escuchas?- gritó, arrancándose con los dientes un pedazo de la manga de su uniforme azul oscuro, atándose la pierna con más energía que habilidad.

- Y una gran pena que sería esa para la humanidad...- tosió la figura despatarrada. Fireball estaba completamente cubierto de polvo, y se enderezó apoyándose en los codos, parpadeando para revelar sus brillantes ojos castaños bajo cabello que parecía ceniza bajo todo el polvo. Intentó sentarse, y fue evidente que todo le daba vueltas: lo único que logró fue voltearse de espaldas y con un quejido, observar su hombro derecho.

Estaba dislocado, la hombrera de la armadura desgarrada por la fuerza del golpe.

- No te asustes, niñita.- continuó el corredor con cierto desprecio, sonriendo a pesar del dolor, que debía ser intenso.- Los chicos nos encontrarán. No permitiremos que a tu preciosa piel le pase nada más... hasta que te agarre Sable.-

- Tiemblo de miedo.- bufó Jessie.- Y solamente a tí se te ocurre tirarme el Red Fury encima del Badlander el pleno vuelo desde un risco! Estás completamente enfermo, loco kamikaze!-

- Bah. Funcionó. Estás en tierra, y no te dejaré escapar, Blue. Esta vez, te tengo.-

- Sí, ya veo que me tienes. Me tendrás de compañero de tumba si el resto los Tin Stars no nos encuentra en este hoyo perdido de Dios, maldito imbécil. Hay miles de precipicios iguales a este en esta zona, al menos llevabas GPS? O les mandaste un mensaje?-

Fireball hizo un gesto de ir a frotarse la frente con el brazo herido y lo cambió por un gesto de dolor.

- Ellos... Sable me advirtió que no viniera tras tuyo. De hecho, me vine a escondidas...-

- Eres un idiota!-

- No te agites, Blue. Seguro que tienes una concusión, y quiero entregarte vivo.-

- Cállate!-

- Oye...-

- Qué quieres?-

- Tú no eres ingeniero de vuelo como April?-

- No. No soy ingeniero como April. De hecho, no podría ingeniármelas para aguantarlos a ustedes.-

- Haha. Blue, quieres salir de aquí, maldito hijo de puta sobrador, o no?-

Los dos debían de haberse desmayado más o menos al mismo tiempo, cerca de mediodía, y Jessie estaba recién despertando, para darse cuenta que, por el lado bueno, su pierna había dejado de sangrar.

En el lado malo, tenía la cabeza como un bala de cañón, igual de pesada y con la misma utilidad (sin cañón)

Fire se había arrastrado y se había puesto de pie junto al lamentable espectáculo que eran la unión de los restos del Red Fury y el Badlander. Habían aterrizado invertidos y ambos eran una imagen patética que semejaba un escarabajo y una libélula en lucha, ambos despatarrados, dejando piezas a lo largo de todo el barranco.

- Están un poquito despelotados, no?- musitó para sí Fireball.

- Estan un poquito destruídos, hijo de puta!- le contestó Jessie.- Mi único consuelo es que yo puedo reconstruir mi Badlander, pero a no ser que le supliques a April, nunca volverás a echar a andar esa mierda!-

- Para que sepas, April, la que es mi novia, no tiene problemas en arreglar a mi Redcito!-

Jessie se rió en su cara.- Sí, te va a felicitar en la mitad de la jeta, ella te entrega un auto de carreras de ensueño y tú le devuelves una lata aplastada... si serás imbécil...-

- Te estoy preguntando si puedes echar a andar alguna de las dos naves! -

- Para que me lleves a cana? Estoy muy cómodo aquí, gracias.-

Fire lo miró exasperado por entre el pelo tieso de polvo, sangre y sudor.- Tú eres consciente que acá en un cañón perdido de la luna de Durango pueden haber 40 grados Celsius de temperatura de día, pero que hay al menos cinco bajo cero de noche? Nos vamos a congelar, y no hay nada para beber…-

- No me digas que ustedes no echan el kit de supervivencia del Comando a las naves… me imagino que tendrás al menos el kit médico…- Jessie se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver a Fire parpadear.- Dios mío, es oficial, eres un imbécil!-

- Antes lo echaba, pero una vez lo bajé en casa de una chica y se lo dejé de recuerdo…-

- Una chica? Le pones cuernos a April?- Jessie estaba a punto de arrancarse pelo a mechones.- Serás tarado, imbécil, desgraciado bastardo…!-

- Eso era antes! Y además, quién usa esas cosas hoy en día?-

- Yo. En la cajuela del Badlander hay vendajes, anestésicos, comida y agua. Saca la caja, porque si me levanto empiezo a sangrar de nuevo.- Jessie observó irritado las cejas alzadas de Fireball.- Sí, lo voy a compartir contigo, y te arreglaré el hombro si no me disparas por la espalda. Y saca un poco de combustible o nos congelaremos…-

- Porqué?-

- Porque yo no tengo seguros como April o Sable para que me salven el trasero cuando meto la pata.-

- Me refiero… porqué los vas a compartir conmigo?-

- Porque no me puedo poner de pie.- ladró Jessie exasperado.

- Y cómo sabes que no voy a huir al desierto y dejarte mirando?-

- Porque cuando el shock pase y te empiece a doler el hombro en serio, vas a llorar por tu mamá y soy el único que puede arreglártelo. Además, robarse los alimentos de un herido no es nada que los Star Sheriffs hagan.-

- Tú eras Star Sheriff. Yo sólo tuve seis semanas de entrenamiento.- se burló Fireball.

- Yo no cuento, ya sabes que yo soy el villano de la serie, la oveja negra de la familia, la vergüenza del Comando, yadda yadda yadda. Mantendré mi palabra y te arreglaré el hombro si traes la caja y un poco de gasolina.-

- O qué?-

- O nos morimos los dos esta noche.-

- Tú sí que sabes negociar, Blue.-

chak - AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓOOOOOOOOO!-

- Ese lenguaje.- Jessie se recostó tranquilamente mientras Fireball seguía aullando, hecho un doloroso bultito en la arena, su hombro en llamas de agonía que sólo se calmaban marginalmente al sentir el hueso de nuevo en su espacio correcto, el doloroso estirón en sus tendones y músculos haciéndolo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies.- Me voy a compadecer y a darte uno de mis analgésicos sólo si me dices la verdad: te has acostado con April?-

- nnnhh... uyo…-

- No es asunto mío? Pues tu hombro es menos asunto mío… -

-… nhhh… nhhh… no.-

- No te has acostado con ella? Pero de qué estás hecho, imbécil? De azúcar flor?- dijo Jessie, tirando con desprecio una pastilla blanca en la arena.- No sé si debo creerte…- agregó mientras Fireball reptaba dolorosamente y se la comía directo del suelo.- Quiero decir, cualquier hombre que tenga pelotas…-

- No soy… un v-v-violador… c-como tú…-

- Aún no soy un violador, pero espérate a que la agarre. Créeme que si en vez de ti me hubiera quedado acá solo con ella ya estaría embarazada, femoral rota o no.- dijo Jessie con una sonrisa, revisando su herida.- Y porqué tú tan mamón y santurrón? Sable te pega en las manos si intentas algo?-

- Sable no tiene nada que ver.- dijo Fire demasiado rápido, y su hombro protestó cuando intentó enderezarse. Jessie alzó sus bien formadas cejas.

- Y yo que pensé que él era tu competencia directa.-

-… estás muy obseso, sabías?-

- No me gusta que me rechacen.- dijo Jessie con una amplia sonrisa.- Pero si me hubiera dejado cepillármela una vez, seguro que me canso de ella a la semana.-

- Y por una mujer que te hubiera aburrido a la semana te cambiaste de bando?-

-Ya te dije que no tengo costumbre de que me digan que no, menos cuando mis pedidos son perfectamente razonables.- dijo Jessie estirando con dificultad ambas piernas.- Ahora trae para acá ese combustible, antes de que empiece a hacer frío en serio.-

- Porqué me estás dando órdenes?!-

- Porque eres tan estúpido que cuando llueve miras al cielo para ver porqué te cae agua y por boquiabierto te ahogas.-

- Ahora eres mi prisionero, Blue!- gritó Fireball, furioso, dejando caer un pequeño balón de combustible a los pies de Jessie, que retorcía otro pedazo de su uniforme para hacer una mecha.

- Sí, sí, como digas. Ahora, sabes construir un refugio o no?-

-… Sable nos encontrará.- dijo Fireball tercamente, estremeciéndose por el frío y maldiciendo porque cada temblor incrementaba el dolor agudo en su hombro.

- Qué fe tan profunda.- comento Jessie burlonamente, las piernas estiradas, envuelto en una manta de lana aislante sacada de su nave, junto adonde un pequeño mechero improvisado daba algo de calor. Fireball había cubierto el lado de donde venía el viento con una de las destrozadas puertas del Red Fury, pero aún así sólo el mechero evitaba que murieran congelados, ya que la temperatura era de al menos – 6 °C, y ninguno de los dos podía moverse mucho para calentarse.

Los dos temblaban incontrolablemente, observando sobre ellos las claras estrellas de Durango. La única belleza que poseía el horrible y desértico planeta era su cielo de noche: en la lejanía podían verse miríadas y miríadas de estrellas, sin ningún planeta ni sistema solar que enturbiase la visión de esos senderos estelares. Durango era el último extremo del Far West de la Frontera, y su soledad, escasez de agua y extremas temperaturas había hecho imposible para los colonos vivir allí, pero era rico en minerales, y por ello se consideraba parte importante del cinturón de planetas.

Aunque fuera un lugar horroroso.

- Deja de temblar o se te saldrá el hombro de nuevo, y no pienso aguantar tus chillidos.-

- C- Como si p-pudiera evit-tarlo.-

- Maldita sea, Fire.- dijo Jessie con una leve sonrisa.- Niño rico criado en Kathay, no? No estás acostumbrado a estas temperaturas?-

- Cómo supiste…?-

- Oh, lo he averiguado todo sobre ustedes, Tin Stars. Sé que April es una gaviotita de Calandra y que Sable un halcón de Scotia: ellos fueron fáciles. El vaquero tenía prontuario en tres planetas, y yo ya había oído hablar de él porque yo también soy de Westmine. Pero tú, nene rico, me costaste bastante investigación.- dijo echándose atrás con tanta comodidad como si estuviera en un spa, y no en un cañón rocoso junto a su peor enemigo, a punto de morir de frío y hambre, herido gravemente.

- Yo… no era tan niño rico! Mi familia es tradicional pero…- Fire miró la cara escéptica de Jessie.- Lo digo en serio, no era tan mimado…-

- Alguna vez intentaste comerte algo no comestible simplemente porque estabas muerto de hambre?-

- Qué? No.- digo Fireball.- Mi aya decía que me comía los chupetes, pero…-

- Pues entonces sí fuiste un pendejo mimado, para los estándares de ese miserable planeta tuyo.- dijo Jessie frunciendo el ceño.- El diez por ciento de la población de Kathay vive con diez kimonos bordados puestos, y el noventa por ciento trabaja en las plantaciones de caña y los campos de arroz para bordarles el obi, y dan las gracias encima. Serán…-

- No te conocía esa filiación comunista, sabes.-

- Socialista.- dijo Jessie con un gesto.- Por algo me dan alergia los militares.-

- Mira, y pensé que April te volvía loco.- dijo Fireball apuntándole con el dedo.- Y no que los seres de vapor tienes castas estrictas?-

- Sí, las que se relacionan con el desarrollo occipital. La discriminación intelectual es la única que tolero.- dijo Jessie, intentando recoger la pierna por el frío y maldiciendo porque no era capaz.

- Sí? Claro, como es la única que te deja en el tercio superior…-

- En el décimo superior. Y normal que no te guste, si fueras ser de vapor no te dejarían ni oler una nave.-

- Serás…!- Fireball intentó moverse, estornudó, se estremeció y luego se retorció con un dolor intolerable. El frío no ayudaba a calmar la agonía en su hombro. Cuando al fin dejó de ver puntos por el dolor y se le aclaró la visión, vio a Jessie aparentemente dormido, la cabeza caída sobre el pecho.

- Te dormiste? Mira el cretino… Jessie! Jessie!-

No hubo respuesta. Con un gemido, Fire gateó hasta el traidor a la Confederación, y le dio una palmada en la cara, que estaba tan helada como si hubiera sido una muñeca.

- Jessie! Oi!- dijo Fireball, sintiendo el miedo empezar a dominarlo.- No te mueras! No te me mueras encima, maldito seas!- agregó, abofeteándolo.- Jessie, hijo de puta, despierta!-

-… tibio…- Gimió Jessie, lágrimas en las largas y curvadas pestañas.- No…-

Está hipotérmico, se dio cuenta Fire, recordando las historias que solían intercambiar April y Sable sobre sus infancias en planetas con nieve. Él, que en Kathay nunca había visto más que unos pocos centímetros de nieve decorando sus jardines, nunca había visto algo semejante: pero Jessie estaba durmiéndose en el sueño de la muerte al haber perdido sangre, mientras que a él al menos el dolor lo mantenía despierto y caliente. Qué habían dicho los chicos? Frotar con nieve… no tengo nieve… frotar dónde? Se preguntó mientras le palmeaba la cara. Qué más dijeron… piel con piel?

Oh, Dios mío, April, no pienses que te estoy siendo infiel… ni siquiera debería estar tratando de salvar a este bastardo! se dijo con desmayo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de la armadura, con mucha dificultad, le quitaba la parte de arriba de kevlar estilo camiseta a Jessie y con un estremecimiento se recostaba a su lado, rodeándolo con el brazo sano y tapándolos con la manta. Jessie emitió un gemido y Fire cerró los ojos: era como abrazar a una estatua de hielo: pero luego el cuerpo de Jessie se relajó, y lo sintió inspirar, más sereno.

- Jessie?-

- … mamá…- gimió Jessie, antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Fireball no sintió deseos de reír, sino una extraña ternura, y le echó el cabello de un tono cyan oscuro atrás, observando las ojeras por la pérdida de sangre.

El cabello era suave como seda, aún más fino que suyo propio, más que el de Sable, y tan liso que caía como agua por sus rasgos agudos, angulosos. Fire cerró los ojos, y rogó porque su hombro se calmase, aunque fuera un poco…

- Oye, Fireball…-

-… eh… uhm… nnnh?-

- Más te vale que no te hayas aprovechado de mí mientras dormía!-

Fireball se sentó de golpe y el dolor le recorrió el hombro, aunque era un dolor mucho más soportable que el del día anterior. Se volteó y vio a Jessie destapando unos tarritos de algo que olía bien, que sacaba con aburrimiento de su caja de supervivencia.

- Qué es?-

- Brécol con salchicha vegetal y molido de tomates y maíz.-

- Puaj!-

- Puaj tu madre. No como carne, y si no te gusta, pues come arena.-

- Podría cortarte una pierna y asarla.-

- Acércate y te mato sólo por deporte.-

- Pues ayer de lo más bien que estabas cerquita.- bufó Fireball.- Yo salvándote el pellejo, y tú alimentándome con semejante mierda…-

- Tiene abundante agua, carbohidratos y electrolitos.- dijo Jessie con desprecio.- Deja de quejarte y come.-

- Como sé que no le pusiste algo?-

- Claro. Fui a la farmacia de la esquina para comprar arsénico. Si quisiera matarte, no crees que basta con no darte agua?-

Fireball comió con poco entusiasmo, pero se sintió notablemente mejor cuando terminó. Momentos luego, los dos dormían, evitando las horas de calor con la poca protección que les daban las rocas y la puerta arrancada del Fury. Jessie aparentó dormirse, pero Fireball se quedó despierto, pensando.

Y si no nos encuentran? Y si llegan muy tarde?

Me moriré aquí, solo con Jessie, de frío, de calor, de hambre? Me voy a morir a su lado?

No quiero! Pensó, intentando mantener la calma. No quiero morir así! Quiero ver a Sable sonreír, quiero abrazar a Colt, quiero que April me acaricie el pelo… si voy a morir quiero morir con ellos, no solo, por favor!

No… con él… por favor, chicos, encuéntrenme… si me quieren, tienes que encontrarme…!

- Seguro que te están buscando.- dijo la voz de Jessie, extrañamente suave. Fire abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando en sueños.

Se sentó, secándose los ojos, dándose cuenta con espanto que tenía regueros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Jessie lo miraba, pero no dijo nada más.

La noche caía, robándose el calor de las rocas en minutos: había dormido casi todo el día. Jessie le tendió otro tarro, esta vez de huevos escalfados y sopa: y Fire lo bebió, aún con un nudo en la garganta.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Fire se acomodó junto a Jessie, y con torpeza, le pasó una mano por los hombros. A una leve mirada de soslayo, apretó la mandíbula.

- Morirás congelado si no te doy mi calor.-

- Y es con ese disimulo que abrazas a April? Con razón siguen vírgenes.- dijo Jessie con un mohín. Fire se sonrojó, mirándolo de hito en hito.

- Te salvo la vida y me recompensas con esos comentarios? Eres una víbora, Blue.-

- Ya sabes el cuento del escorpión y el sapo: es mi naturaleza, y Marco Aurelio dijo que no había peor crimen que no ser fiel a tu naturaleza.- sonrió Jessie.- Y está claro que respecto a movidas smooth eres un desastre. "Morirás congelado" dudo que eso anime a nadie…-

Fire abrió la boca para mandarlo a freír espárragos y recordarle que seguían siendo enemigos y que sólo estaba intentando que se mantuvieran vivos, cuando vio los ojos de Jessie enrojecidos, vio el tic en su mejilla, y comprendió.

Pero… si tiene el mismo miedo a morir que yo. Pero está bromeando, y haciéndose el valiente… aunque a él no hay nadie que lo esté buscando.

- No creas. No habré llegado muy lejos con April, pero es porque la respeto: con otras chicas me va bien…-

- Ah, sí? Qué tal lejos le has llegado con April? Le has metido mano?-

- Una vez en la playa. Le toqué los pechos, muérete de envidia.-

- Tras dos años de noviazgo? Eso es triste…- dijo Jessie riendo.- Y? Cómo eran?-

- Pues… como pechos… no muy grandes…- Fire se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose. Jessie lo miró con fijeza.

- Una de dos, o no estás enamorado de ella o no te gustan las mujeres.-

- Cómo te atreves?-

- Me atrevo porque eres una lástima. Al menos la has hecho jadear con un beso?-

- Qué te crees que somos? Artistas porno?- barbotó Fireball.- a quién lo pueden hacer jadear con un beso?-

Jessie sonrió.

- Serás creído…- se burló Fire. Lo siguiente que supo, era que Jessie lo había tomado suavemente del mentón, y había inclinado la cabeza al lado, y que una boca suave y seductora pero dominante e insistente había tomado posesión de sus labios. Sabía a sal, y a la sopa de arvejas, y a algo metálico y suave, que lo hizo emitir un violento gemido y recoger las piernas de golpe cuando un músculo muy íntimo se contrajo de golpe. Intentó respirar, y la lengua de Jessie le rozó el labio inferior, para rematar con una suave succión, un roce de dientes casi demasiado tenue… Fire emitió un fuerte gemido, y Jessie lo soltó.

Estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

- Nada que hacer… te gustan los hombres.- dijo Jessie con una palmadita en la cabeza mientras Fire intentaba lograr volver a meter aire en sus pulmones – Qué epifanía, no?-

- Cómo te atreves? Quién mierda te crees que eres? Serás…!- ladró Fire, poniéndose de pie y paseando unos cuatro muy enojados y furiosos pasos antes de gemir y aferrarse el hombro.- Pervertido! Hijo de puta! Jodido violador! Serás enfermo!!-

Jessie enarcó una ceja, y se recostó en la roca con las manos tras la cabeza.

- Era una pequeña sugerencia, nada más, corredor.- dijo Jessie sonriendo.- Llevaba un par de años preguntándomelo, pero no hay duda que te gustan los hombres, o al menos caminas por el centro de la calle.-

- Cómo se te ocurre? Tengo novia!!-

- Sí, sí. Una novia que tiene fama de ser la chica más bella del universo y a la que le has tocado los senos y te parecen que tienen tacto de… senos. Una vez. En dos años de noviazgo. No hay que ser Einstein, corredor.-

- Vete a la…!-

- Como quieras, aunque yo de ti empezaría a sugerirle a April que se compre un vibrador.-

- CÁLLATE! Eres una maldita cobra pervertida! Contigo no vuelvo a dormir así se hunda el mundo!!!-

- Como quieras.-

- Oye… Jessie…-

El frío había escarchado la manta de lana con la que Jessie se cubría, que crujió cuando Fire la apartó, revelando el rostro blanco y contraído del traidor. Fire estaba igualmente pálido, tan pálido que sus ojos parecían dos manchas negras.

- hace más frío que anoche o es mi idea?-

- T-tu id-dea. Esto es las B-bahamas… es C-Clavell…-

- No estaremos más calientes en la cabina del Badlander? Estás más o menos entera…-

- P-porqué no lo m-mencionaste antes?-

- No había mirado…-

- Agradece que no puedo pegarte un tiro, jodido imbécil!-

- Nos metemos allí?-

Jessie se envolvió más en la manta escarchada, temblando tanto que era visible.- Tú si quieres. Yo no puedo c-caminar…-

Fire se inclinó y le pasó el hombro sano bajo el brazo. Jessie lo miró incrédulo antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y dejar que lo levantase. Y así los dos, cojeando y tropezando, lograron llegar a la helada cabina del Badlander, en donde se dejaron caer despatarrados y adoloridos sobre el amplio asiento del piloto.

- Porqué?- gimió Jessie, con una mano ciegamente buscando los botones para cerrar la cabina.

-… tu nave después de todo…- gimió Fire, hecho una bola por el dolor de cargar a Jessie aún con su hombro sano. Jessie se alzó en un codo, apenas, y rodeó al corredor con sus brazos, vagamente tratando de confortarlo. Y Fire se quedó dormido con la cabeza contra su pecho, atontado de dolor, pero al fin en un lugar cálido.

- Qué queda?-

- Frijoles negros en salsa de pollo y champiñones con frititos de pescado. Y dos botellas de jugo de tomate.-

- Eres muy gourmet para llenar tu caja de supervivencia, sabes?-

El sol los había hecho volver a su refugio junto a las rocas, pero los dos miraban con aprensión cómo en el horizonte había aparecido una línea blanca al amanecer, que sólo podía significar una cosa: el invierno en Durango avanzaba, y eso significaba que en pocas noches, no más de tres, el hielo cubriría por la noche el sitio en que estaban. Sólo por la noche, dado que el calor lo derretiría de día: pero ocho horas de hielo bastaban para matarlos de hipotermia, Badlander o no. Jessie había intentado reconectar el cableado para darle calefacción a la cabina y había fallado, desmayándose al final: ahora, compartían su penúltima ración a la sombra de las dos naves destrozadas, intentando hacerlas durar lo más posible.

- No hay para qué sobrevivir con pan y leche si puedes tener algo mejor.- dijo Jessie con snobismo mientras rebañaba su lata de comida.- Casi tan bueno como mi propia receta…-

- Cocinas?-

- Los seres de vapor viven de complejos proteicos: y huelen, saben y parecen aserrín. Me niego a vivir de esa basura, qué tan difícil es saltear unas patatas en mantequilla?-

- Con un poco de pescado frito?-

- Hervido. Piensa en el colesterol.-

- Y con hojitas de albahaca y champiñones.-

- Y ciboulette.-

- Colt siempre le ponía manteca en vez de mantequilla y hacía un pescado frito que era más masa que pescado pero…- a Fire se le ahogó la voz, y de pronto se llevó la mano a la cara.-… pero usaba manteca vegetal por que a mí no me gusta mucho la c-carne y le separaba la cebolla a April que no le g-gusta y Sable…- Fire se dobló, y se dejó caer junto al Badlander. Jessie lo miró, e intentó arrastrarse.

- Fireball…-

- Quiero… quiero verlos otra vez. No me importa morir, pero…- la voz de Fire estaba teñida de sollozos.- Quiero verlos… quiero un abrazo de Colt… Jessie… los necesito… los amo tanto…-

- Tienes suerte.- dijo Jessie con amargura.

- Quiero oler el pelo de April, siempre está cambiando de shampoo y huele a algo nuevo y rico… lo último que le olí era nuez… o castañas…y quiero escuchar a Sable… cuando él habla, me siento tan… tan tranquilo…- sollozó.- A salvo… tengo tanto miedo… Jessie…-

- Fire, ven acá.- dijo Jessie con voz autoritaria.- Ven acá!-

Fire se acercó a tropezones. Lo siguiente que supo era que Jessie lo tenía en brazos y lo estaba besando otra vez como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, sus brazos sujetando los suyos con cuidado por su hombro herido, su pecho firme y delgado contra el suyo, la caricia de su lengua contra la suya enloquecedora, electrizante. Fireball sintió el último sollozo disolverse en un gemido en su garganta cuando Jessie presionó sus caderas contra las suyas y una deliciosa, inesperada fricción le aflojó las piernas: pero luego echó la cabeza atrás, temblando de pies a cabeza, sus ojos dilatados.

- No! Qué haces… yo…Jessie?- jadeó, intentando vagamente soltarse, hasta que Jessie lo empujó contra la roca y volvió a ondular sus caderas. Fire gimió, su cerebro disolviéndose al sentir los labios de Jessie en su cuello, en su oído, en un susurro lento y determinado.

- Pronto ni el Badlander nos dará protección: nos moriremos de frío, si el hambre y la sed no nos mata antes.-

- Nos vamos a morir?-

- Lo más probable.-

- Si te sirve de algo… lo siento, Jessie. No pensé matarte. No quería matarte, no así.- dijo Fire, sintiendo las lágrimas picarle los ojos una vez más.

- Cómo querías matarme?- dijo Jessie, y había un temblor en su voz que trataba de disfrazar con una risa.

- … no sé… nunca pude imaginármelo…-

- Eso es un halago, verdad?- dijo Jessie, volviendo a besarlo.

- Ah… qué… haces…?-

- Quieres morir solo?-

- No, yo…- la voz de Fire se ahogó, y de pronto le echó el brazo bueno al cuello.- Me alegro que estés aquí…-

- Sólo por las latitas de comida o algo más?- dijo Jessie con determinación en los ojos, empujándolo para que se tendiera con él en la arena aún tibia.

Fire clavó sus ojos castaños llenos de angustia y de miedo, en los ojos color cobalto de Jessie, que parecían serenos, pero asustados a la vez. Se miraron un solo, largo momento, y luego los ojos de Fire se serenaron, se arrodilló junto a Jessie, y se quitó la camiseta de la armadura de un tirón, sin más que un suspiro por el dolor en su hombro.

- No quiero morir solo, Jessie.-

- Entonces vámonos juntos.- dijo el traidor sonriendo.- Venga. De una vez.- dijo con una sonrisa, quitándose el también la camiseta. Un momento después rodaban abrazados por la arena tibia hasta acomodarse en la manta, y Fire correspondió a los besos de Jessie con su máxima ferocidad, con ansia, mordiéndose y lamiéndose, presionándose con una urgencia que tenía mucho de instinto de supervivencia. La pierna de Jessie volvió a sangrar, y el hombro de Fire estaba en llamas: pero a ninguno de los dos les importó mientras se arrancaban la ropa hasta quedar desnudos, descubriendo que sus fuerzas eran muy semejantes al luchar por la dominación, besos volviéndose mordiscos y pasión, fuego desesperado mientras luchaban por alivio, un alivio que sólo aumentó sus pasiones buscando otro, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, gritando y gimiendo mientras la temperatura bajaba y las rocas se escarchaban a su alrededor, los dos besándose sin parar hasta quemar toda ira, toda furia, toda voluntad que les quedara, todo su valor y su instinto de sobreviviencia.

Sus alientos hacían nubes espesas cuando al fin Jessie estalló dentro de Fire y Fire gimió su último y violento orgasmo bajo él, y los dos se quedaron tendidos en la arena ya helada, abrazados y desnudos, jadeando, temblando.

Fire se volteó, y miró a Jessie a los ojos. La muerte los rozaba con alas sombrías, y los dos se fundieron en un último beso, antes de abrazarse y esperar su último sueño.

- Jessie…-

- Sí, Fire?-

-… nunca me había sentido tan vivo.-

- Tampoco yo.- susurró Jessie.- … quisiera haberte amado, Fire.-

- Ámame.-

- Okay.-susurró Jessie, besándole la sien.- Duerme…-

Los sollozos de April lo sacaron de su sueño, sintiendo la suave y amada presión de sus brazos, la ingeniera sollozando deshecha sobre su pecho, abrazándolo mientras estaba tendido en, notó, la enfermería de Ramrod.

- Casi te perdemos, compañero!- dijo Colt alegremente, aunque se secaba los ojos, de pie a su lado. Colt estaba tapándole los pies con una manta, y Sable, al otro lado, le buscaba la vena en la mano para colocarle el suero.

- Eres un inconsciente.- dijo Sable con extraña dulzura, mirándolo con ojos secos, pero nublados.- Imbécil… suicida… rascal… descriteriado, civil de mierda….-

April hizo un sonido de asentimiento en medio de sus sollozos. Finalmente levantó el rostro húmedo.

- Pensamos que te habíamos perdido! Hemos peinado todo Westmine y todo Durango!- sollozó.

- Lo siento, amor.- dijo un poco avergonzado. – Lo siento, chicos… Jessie? Dónde está Jessie?-

- Jessie?- dijo Colt, desconcertado.

- Fire, cuántos dedos ves?-

- No me golpeé la cabeza, no estoy confundido, de veras estaba aquí! Nos estrellamos los dos… no lo vieron?!-

- Sólo estabas tú y el Red Fury volcado, Fire. No había rastros de Jessie ni del Badlander.- dijo Sable con seriedad.- No te agites. Haré un escaneo de la zona, por si acaso: pero créeme, si Jessie hubiera estado aquí, lo habríamos encontrado.-

- Lo hubiéramos pillado aunque se hubiera ocultado como el maldito alacrán que es bajo una roca.- dijo Colt haciendo un gesto.- Y hubiéramos aplastado al maldito…-

Fire se cubrió el rostro y se echó a llorar. Colt calló, y April se enderezó, abrazándolo de inmediato, meciéndolo contra ella, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron.

Tiene que estar a salvo. Tiene que haberse llevado el Badlander. Y me dejó allí para morir solo, después de… después de todo… cómo iba a irse? Podría haberse ocultado, pero no al Badlander… y me dejó… tiene que estar a salvo, tiene que estar a salvo, mi asesino… Jessie…

April le besó la frente, pero él la agarró de los mechones que se escapaban de su cintillo y la atrajo, para besarla con toda la pasión, toda la ansia que Jessie le había enseñado. April se movió, pero luego se quedó quieta cuando le aferró la nuca, y Fire la atrajo contra él, sintiendo que Colt silbaba y los dejaba, saliendo con discreción infrecuente en él. Fire abrió los ojos, sintiendo a April emitir un gemido suave en sus labios y empujar tratando de soltarse.

Sable los miraba de la puerta, y aunque había algo en sus ojos, algo parecido al dolor de una herida, cerró la puerta con una leve sonrisa gentil, dejándolos solos.

- Fi…Fire…- susurró April, los labios enrojecidos, miedo y shock en sus ojos. Fire se detuvo, y supo que la había asustado.

- Perdona… te extrañé mucho.- susurró. Ella sonrió, pero se había tensado, casi como si hubiera saboreado a Jessie en su boca.

Jessie, cuya boca no era pliable y femenina y suave y devorable como una flor tierna y tibia, sino que era ardiente y peligrosa y dominante, un adversario que dominar en un combate sexual y eléctrico. Fire cerró los ojos, sintiendo a April arroparlo, besarle la frente, y fingió quedarse dormido, para que ella lo dejara y pudiera llorar un rato, en paz.

Año 3 de la Gran Guerra De Vapor.

Mayo.

- Miren quién nos salió a recibir.- dijo Colt por el intercomunicador, que aunque lleno de interferencia, sonaba claro en el auricular de Fireball mientras ambos rebasaban la velocidad del sonido en el Bronco Buster y en el Red Fury atravesando las desiertas llanuras de Westmine, a toda velocidad en el asalto sorpresa a la oculta base renegada. Una línea en el horizonte, negra contra celeste, se abrió revelando un enjambre de naves de combate, negras y verdes, que escoltaban una más grande, más modular, de un brillante verde oscuro con reflejos de metal bruñido: el Badlander.

Fire aceleró, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió las compuertas de los proyectiles. Veinte líneas de humo escaparon de su Red Fury cuando soltó todo el poder de su tanque superveloz sobre las línea renegadas, y Colt se elevó, para bajar en vuelo rasante y descargar sus rayos de plasma rojos y ardientes contra el Badlander en perfecta sincronía.

El Badlander lo esquivó, se elevó, pasó entre ambos en vuelo rasante y les disparó por la espalda, fallándoles por centímetros. Fire se lanzó hacia un lado y patinó esquivando las naves renegadas que caían, entre explosiones: Colt descendió, y haciendo que el Bronco diese una voltereta disparó hacia atrás, alcanzando el Badlander en un costado.

- YAHOOO!-

- Eso no fue nada, vaquero.- sonó la voz de Jessie, inundando su frecuencia. – Eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor.-

Fire sintió un temblor, y una súbita sensación de nerviosismo. Porqué la voz de Jessie lo había sobresaltado tanto? Era como si no hubiera esperado escucharlo, hubiera esperado a todo trance que Jessie no fuera Jessie, que el Jessie con el que… no soportaba ni pensarlo, estuviera muerto. Pero no era así: era esa misma voz, burlona, fría y familiar la que hablaba en su terminal, y parecía reírse de él.

… quisiera haberte amado, Fire.

- HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó volteando el Red Fury en seco y descargando todo su armamento sobre el Badlander, acelerando hacia él a toda velocidad, olvidando cualquier consideración. Colt no le gritó que se detuviera ni se cruzó, como hubieran hecho Sable o April: Colt se lanzó sobre él, protegiéndolo, e hizo un giro violento para encerrar al Badlander entre ambos.

Los cohetes del Red Fury azotaron a Jessie, que vaciló, pero no cayó: con inmensa habilidad, se movió entre los cohetes con un baile de turbinas tan exquisito que asombraba, y de pronto se echó atrás, haciendo a Colt salirse de curso para evitar esquivarlo. Colt recuperó el control de su nave a metros del suelo, y entonces, un disparo del Badlander lo hizo estrellarse.

- COLT!- gritó Fire, furioso y asustado.- COLT!-

- ya sabes como es… todos los cowboys se van al cielo…- dijo Jessie riendo, lanzándose contra él. Fire apretó los dientes y condujo directamente hacia Jessie, y lo oyó bufar en la radio:

- No aprendes la lección? Qué, quieres otras vacaciones a solas conmigo, eh, corredor?-

La furia de Fire explotó y clavó los talones en el acelerador, listo para estrellarse contra Jessie. Pero en el último momento, Jessie lo esquivó, y Fire, patinando y maldiciéndolo, se estrelló de costado contra unas rocas, y lo vio alejarse sin dispararles, aún oyendo su voz burlona en los oídos.

- … dicho hasta el cansancio: los duelos no son nuestra prioridad, tu misión era avanzar y realizar el ataque sorpresa! El Bronco Buster está hecho pedazos, dejaste al Red Fury casi sin armamento y dañado por añadidura, y encima de todo April y yo tuvimos que tomar esa base solos! Ese no es el comportamiento que espero de tí, y si no controlas tus impulsos, esto va a acabar con uno de nosotros muerto!- exclamó Sable, las manos en las caderas, inclinado irritablemente hacia el Fireball que, la mano y la cabeza vendadas, hacía un mohín echado en su Saddle Unit.

- Pero Jessie empezó, nos estaba molestando…- empezó Colt, al que April le vendaba apretadamente el musculoso pecho, con cuidado por sus dos costillas trizadas.

- Tú no te metas, después te toca a ti.- dijo Sable con los dientes apretados.

- Oye, que estoy herido!- se quejó Colt.

- Aún no, espera a que te agarre él.- susurró April.

- Cállense ustedes dos. Fireball! Estoy esperando una respuesta!-

- Y qué quieres que diga?- soltó Fire, beligerantemente, mirando a Sable a los ojos.- Me equivoqué, pero si lo hubiera agarrado, me estarías condecorando, no!?-

- Habrías desobedecido órdenes, y recibirías esta misma amonestación!-

- Se llama amonestación? Pensé que se llamaba berrinche! Estás enojado porque casi agarramos a Jessie y tú no!-

Sable se contuvo tomando aire por la nariz.- Por última vez, Fireball: tu tarea era tomar el fuerte, y no la cumpliste. Estás castigado, hasta que yo diga: tú y Colt acaban de perder sus dos días libres de junio…-

- Pero es el cumpleaños de Emily!!-

- Y prometí ir a ver a mis padres, bastardo insensible!!-

- Es mi última palabra: se acaba aquí. Una queja más y les quito los de julio. Ahora, ayudarán a April a reparar sus naves, y no quiero escuchar una palabra más. – acabó Sable irguiéndose y contestando a la mirada homicida de Fire y furiosa de Colt con fríos ojos pizarra y dejándolos. Inmediatamente los dos se volvieron a April, que movió la cabeza, acabó de vendar a Colt y reordenó los materiales en la caja de primeros auxilios.

- No me miren a mí. Tuvieron suerte: cualquier otro comandante los hubiera tirado a corte marcial. Lo que hicieron se llama abandono de funciones, y es muy serio. Sable está siendo blando con ustedes.-

- Blando? Entonces lo siento por ti cuando sea duro, te va a dejar inválida…- le soltó Colt.

April les echó una mirada fría y salió tras Sable, ignorándolos.

Colt y Fire se echaron en las saddle Units lamentando su suerte: por su parte, el comandante de Ramrod y la ingeniera de vuelo se reunieron en la cocinita, en donde él ya había hervido agua, y sacado la crema del refrigerador.

Los dos opinaban que los gustos del otro bordeaban lo repulsivo, pero aún así Sable preparó la taza de café negra con triple café y triple azúcar y April preparó la taza de té cargado con crema grasienta y unas gotas de limón antes de intercambiarlas.

- Casi nos fríen.- dijo April con sencillez.- No te puedo culpar por darles un rapapolvo, pero no crees que…?-

- Tu también vas a cuestionar mi autoridad?!-

- Tú eres Mahoma, alabad a Alah, oh descreídos.-

Sable reposó la frente en la mesa.- Soy muy joven para esto. Amenazo a Colt, y pesa diez kilos más que yo.-

- El tamaño no importa. Lo que importa es que tienes razón.-

- Lo que importa es que no entiendan eso y aún así me sigan. Pero estoy empezando a pensar que todo esto es una mala idea. Hay días que los…-

- Sí, bueno, yo también, pero ya sabes cómo pilotean y disparan.-

- Recuérdamelo.-

- Pilotean como si el barón rojo y Amelia Earhart hubieran tenido hijos. Qué puedo decir?- April revolvió su café, que de tan cargado se comía las cucharas.- Ya aprenderán…-

- Quiero tener hijos contigo. Serías una magnífica madre, sabes.-

- Evitaría que te arrestaran por golpear a los niños, que si fueran igual que testarudos que tú…-

- Me estás llamando cabezón?-

- Hacemos un entremedio en firmes convicciones?-

- Trato.-

Los dos sorbieron sus respectivos brebajes: el ambiente se había aligerado.

Año 3 de la Gran Guerra De Vapor.

Noviembre.

- Qué amable de tu parte venir a verme por mi cumpleaños, Fireball.- dijo la voz sedosa y burlona antes de que las luces se encendieran y Fireball se enderezara, parpadeando, aún atontado, chocando con los barrotes de la vieja celda.

- Perdona el retraso. La tarjeta con el osito se debe haber extraviado.- le soltó de regreso, observando a Jessie Blue, flanqueado por dos guardias, sentarse en una banca de madera frente a su celda, a una distancia segura de los barrotes, los que al ser tomados con firmeza, quemaban. Otra indicación del hecho de que los Outriders le temían a los Star Sheriffs, incluso a uno golpeado y con la armadura rota, como al cólera: Jessie no sólo tenía dos guardaespaldas, sino que él mismo llevaba su látigo a un costado y el vaporizador cargado al otro.

Fireball tenía la cara sucia de sangre y una mancha en el muslo, en donde la armadura estaba desgarrada, enseñando un pedazo de metal incrustado: pero se mantuvo de pie, rígido como ante una serpiente, mientras Jessie se hamacaba en el banco, observándolo un largo rato sin decir nada.

- Qué quieres, Blue?-

- Yo de ti me saco ese pedazo de parabrisas de la pierna. Si se te infecta, vas a tener que aprender a cambiar el embrague con los dientes.-

- Y qué tal si me lo saco y es lo único taponándome la femoral?-

- Oops?-

- Vete a la mierda, Blue.-

- No, creo que está muy alto para ser la femoral.- dijo Jessie, haciendo un gesto. Ante la sorpresa de Fireball, los dos guardias entraron y lo aferraron, y Jessie avanzó, y de un solo tirón limpio arrancó el trozo de acero dentado. Fire aguantó el grito, y luego se desmadejó jadeando, mientras la sangre caía en gotas espesas, pero no pulsantes.

Los guardias lo dejaron caer de rodillas a los pies de Jessie, y salieron, colocando la reja en su lugar. Jessie sonrió, dándole una patada en la rodilla herida.

- Deja vu, no?-

La burla hizo que Fireball se irguiera y diera un paso para aferrarlo y estamparlo contra la pared, su rostro hirviendo de ira. Los guardias hicieron un gesto, pero Jessie frunció las cejas, y le estampó la rodilla en la herida, haciéndolo caer, para luego pateársela en hábil sucesión.

Fire rodó con un gemido de dolor y se quedó quieto. Jessie movió la cabeza, y le hizo un gesto a los guardias de que se retiraran.

- Pero, Comandante Blue, Lord Némesis dijo…-

- Me importa una spacial fuck lo que haya dicho Lord Némesis. Y cuando se lo hayan comunicado, que lo harán, miserables ratas rastreras, díganle también que iré mañana a contarle lo que es una spacial fuck. Que no me molesten hasta entonces.- agregó Jessie con irritación, apoyándose en la delgada camilla que era lo más cercano a una cama que podían molestarse los seres de vapor en ponerle a sus prisioneros.- Duele, eh?-

- … hijo de puta…- Fireball se hizo una bola, y logró sentarse, limpiándose la cara antes de mirarlo con tanto odio que sus ojos castaños y suaves parecían bronce viejo.- … eres lo último…-

- Me puedes insultar todo lo que quieras. Los insultos no sacan sangre. Cómo es el dicho? Piedras y palos pueden quebrar mis huesos, pero palabras…-

-…- Fire bajó la vista a su herida, y se puso de pie como pudo, tambaleándose. Pero de pronto brazos delgados y fuertes como cuerdas de acero trenzado se cruzaron en su camino, y se halló tendido en la estrecha camilla, un peso ajeno en su espalda.

-… pero las palabras me excitan.- susurró una voz en su oído, mientras cabello ligero y tenue como seda le rozaba la nuca.

Los ojos de Fire se dilataron y luchó, como una fiera, luchó en el paroxismo del pánico, luchó hasta caer de la camilla y revolverse histéricamente en el piso contra un adversario de su estatura y peso, y con el mismo training en artes marciales, pero cuyo agarre, cuya fuerza, parecían duplicar la suya. Su aliento salía en jadeos aterrorizados cuando se encontró sujeto con Jessie de rodillas en su espalda, sus manos y tobillos aferrados con maestría en una llave brutal, pero aún combatía por soltarse como un pez arponeado cuando Jessie volvió a hablar.

- Deja de pelear, maldita sea, te lastimarás más, maldito catayano imbécil! Para ya!-

- Déjame!- gritó Fireball, en un paroxismo de la ira y el miedo.- Suéltame! Te odio! Suéltame! Te mataré, Blue, te lo juro, te mataré, te…!-

Jessie lo volteó de espaldas, y montado sobre su torso, le sujetó la cara y bajó su rostro sobre el suyo. Fire luchó, mordió, apretó los dientes, agitó la cara: Jessie lo abofeteó una y otra vez, hasta poder hundir su boca en la suya, hasta que en medio de la sangre y el ardor de los golpes una llama fría y furiosa volvió a encenderse, lenta y chisporroteante como pólvora mojada. Cuando al fin Jessie se levantó, una mirada triunfante en sus ojos azul cobalto, Fire echó la cabeza atrás y le escupió.

Jessie se limpió la mejilla sin dejar de sonreír, y bajando la mano, la metió en la armadura roja desgarrada de Fire y apretó.

- Hijo de… no…- Fire se retorció, y le aferró la muñeca, intentando arrancar la mano que apretaba su virilidad a través del forro de fibra de la armadura como una pinza implacable. Pero Jessie sólo sonrió, y apretó hasta que los ojos de Fire se humedecieron.- déjame…-

-Eso no era lo que me decías en Durango, Fire querido.- dijo Jessie sonriendo ampliamente, antes de apretar con más fuerza.- Cuéntame. Cómo van las cosas con April? Te has acostado con ella? Le enseñaste lo que te enseñé a hacer?-

Fireball lo miró con intenso odio.- Nunca mancharía a April con las… porquerías… sólo me enseñaste a tomar a un pobre idiota y abandonarlo a morir… sabía la rata rastrera que eras y caí como un idiota… un imbécil… un mocoso… -

- Te pregunté algo puntual, no estoy interesado en tus quejas, catayano.- dijo Jessie sucintamente, antes de dar otro apretón, esta vez a un testículo suave y pequeño. Fire cayó de espaldas sudando, antes de mirarlo a la cara, con el rostro contraído y las mejillas tensas de dolor e ira.

- No la he tocado. No me la merezco después de lo que hice contigo… hijo de puta enfermo! Eso querías oír? Estás feliz?!- gritó. Jessie lo soltó, pero Fire apenas había alcanzado a dar una bocanada de aire agradecido cuando sintió el peso de Jessie sobre él y la corta melena de cabello teñido de tono cyan oscuro le rozó la nuca.

- Sabía que irían a buscarte. Cuando arreglé el Badlander, porque no podía dejarte morir, intercepté sus comunicaciones y les mandé una señal antes de largarme.- susurró Jessie.

- Mentira!- gritó Fire

- Como quieras!- dijo Jessie, su voz cargada de rabia, mientras le recogía las muñecas y se las ataba a la espalda. Fire luchó, pero el dolor en su pierna lo entorpecía, y cuando Jessie lo arrojó de bruces contra la camilla todos sus nervios se paralizaron, cerrando los ojos, suplicando por ayuda, cualquiera, mientras que algo traidor dentro suyo rememoraba esa noche en la arena helada.

Y fue ese algo lo que lo traicionó cuando dedos suaves y una boca gentil y apasionada que contrastaba con sus palabras y sus miradas de odio lo invadió, haciéndolo primero temblar y luego morderse los labios mientras dedos y una lengua insistente lo seducían, invadían, aflojaban. Fire soportó tanto como pudo, sangre corriéndole por el mentón, muslos temblando como libélulas, el corazón a punto de estallar: pero cuando Jessie lo volteó y separándole los muslos se tendió sobre él buscando su boca otra vez, sus manos buscando, acariciando, dominando, Fire gimió y jadeó su absoluta derrota, su absoluta vergüenza. Jessie buscó su boca y encontró su lengua dispuesta y sus labios hambrientos, y cuando lo desató sus manos sólo buscaron acercarlo más, aferrarlo más cerca, hundir sus dedos en el cabello como seda fina y los hombros de acero como un arma delicada e indestructible. Jessie lo atrajo y mientras le besaba los oídos, sostuvo sus caderas en el borde de la camilla, empujándolo centímetro a centímetro en su miembro firme y ardiente: y Fire se dejó empujar, se empujó él mismo con rendición y alivio, gimiendo mientras Jessie lamía su cuello con delectación, agarrado de los barrotes sin importarle las quemaduras mientras Jessie se movía con lenta ferocidad primero y salvaje abandono luego. Se arrancaron las armaduras: una vez más rodaron desnudos por el suelo, aferrándose hasta hacer correr la sangre, arqueándose como enemigos en lucha, poseyéndose el uno al otro con tal pasión que ni una sola parte de sus cuerpos quedó libre de las quemaduras de los barrotes. Fire comprobó el autocontrol de Jessie cuando el renegado sujetó al catayano de frente contra los barrotes y sujetándose de él se empujó dentro y afuera, sin tocarlo más que con su ardiente sexo por tanto rato que Fire sollozaba en la agonía del deseo cuando al fin se permitió estallar: Jessie comprobó la fuerza del elástico cuerpo de Fire cuando el catayano lo alzó a pulso y montándolo en su cadera se agarró de los barrotes y lo sometió a una salvaje carrera bajo su control y el de la gravedad.

Y cuando la lujuria hizo crisis y pasó sobre ellos como una ola insoportable, los dos, empapados de sudor, de sangre y de semen se abrazaron y cuerpo con cuerpo se quedaron tendidos en el suelo de la celda, hasta que los ojos de Fire se cerraron, hasta que Jessie cubrió los suyos.

- Te amo.-

- También yo.-

- Qué vamos a hacer?-

- Cómo pudiste escapar!?-

- No soy tan cabeza hueca como tú crees, Sable.- dijo Fireball, cojeando mientras entraba en la cocina de Ramrod, observando a sus tres colegas boquiabiertos.- Y les traje un regalito.-

- Que trajiste… planos del nth grade? PERO DE DÓNDE MIERDA SACASTE ESO?!-

- No te conocía ese lenguaje, Gran Jefe.- dijo Fire cansadamente.- Digamos que tengo mis contactos.-

Año 4 de la Gran Guerra De Vapor.

Febrero.

- Fireball fuera.- dijo Fire con un suspiro agotado. La batalla había sido espantosa: para él y Sable, que habían estado metidos hasta el cuello en la desesperada resistencia de la infantería, mal armada y mal preparada, de Boreal, contra la superioridad numérica y tecnológica de los outlanders. April y Colt, que habían combatido en el cielo, en donde tenían una superioridad al menos de habilidad, sin contar la maravilla tecnológica de Ramrod y la perfección del Bronco Buster: pero él y Sable estaban rendidos, manchados de sangre hasta los codos, heridos y exhaustos de ver masacre cuando se reunieron en la torre de vigilancia del Fuerte Deed Light, mirando el campo aún cubierto de naves renegadas y outlanders, acechando las puertas que parecían tan frágiles.

- Están bien?- pregunto Sable, sucintamente. Respiraba mal: tenía un profundo corte en la espalda y había recibido algo parecido a un mazazo en el vientre. Fire se temía que tuviera sangrado interno, pero lo conocía: no se dejaría atender hasta que el fuerte estuviera a salvo, o que se desplomara. Él había tenido suerte: sólo tenía un raspón en la mejilla.

- Se están reagrupando. Dice April que el Bronco Buster recibió un impacto directo, pero lo recuperaron y Colt está con ella, solo con unos moretones. Dice que se abrirán paso aunque sea a patadas para llegar mañana, pero que la atmósfera está inundada de renegados… preguntó si estabas bien. Le mentí, si eso te preocupa.-

- No te he pedido eso.-

- Qué sacaba con angustiarla y decirle que estabas hecho mierda?-

- Te agradecería que te guardes el slang para ti.- dijo Sable con sequedad, antes de sonreír.-Te aseguro que he recibido peores golpizas de mi padre cuando estaba entrenándome en esgrima, esto no es nada.-

- Sí, claro, y yo soy Andie Parry en drag…- Fire se interrumpió cuando en la luz incierta del crepúsculo vieron una nave atravesar en cielo, y aterrizar con un giro violento y perfecto en medio de las tropas renegadas, silenciosa y exacta como una libélula venenosa. Su color verde oscuro, negro y azul marino acentuaba la ilusión, los focos amarillo pálido como ojos en la noche.

Sable musitó algo que sonaba sospechosamente a goddamnit.

Fire mantuvo la mirada en la nave, de cuya carlinga había saltado una figura grácil, sospechosamente esbelta en un ajustado jumpsuit de piloto azul marino. A pesar de la poca luz, no necesitaban verlo para reconocerlo.

- Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Fire con un suspiro algo irritado, casi triste. Pero Sable movió la cabeza y esbozó un gesto de alivio.

- No me agrada que esté aquí, pero que hayan llamado al segundo de Némesis sólo significa que no están tan seguros de poder tomar el fuerte solos.-

- Pues va ser más fácil con él aquí. Es brillante.-

- Estás empezando a hablar como April.- dijo Sable secamente.

Fire se mordió la lengua, y lo inundó el remordimiento al ver a Sable bajar la escalera de la torre de vigilancia tropezando, favoreciendo su costado herido. Sable… si supieras…

Me odiarías? Me matarías? Me mandarías fusilar?

Fireball había pasado incontables noches insomnes: habían sido tantas que hasta el Comandante Eagle había preguntado qué le sucedía, y si podía ayudar. Y eso que había estado tratando de disimular!

Cómo te enamoras de alguien que no sólo es tu peor enemigo, sino que es el líder de tus enemigos, y cuando tú no sólo eres un soldado, sino que un ícono, un símbolo, es la subestimación del año decir que estás jodido.

Nada de pensar en joder… muy mala elección de palabras… maldita sea, Jessie, qué estamos haciendo?

Alta traición, le llaman.

Estoy… cómo decirlo elegantemente… con la mierda más arriba del paracaídas, como lo diría Colt.

- Fire!-

- Ya voy!-

El asalto empezó pocas horas antes de amanecer: la noche era clara y estrellada pero sin luna, y era difícil ver a los outlanders, que eran expertos en combatir en la oscuridad. Fire se reunió con un puñado de pilotos, listos para hacer salida y barrer a la fuerza principal de la puerta, mientras Sable comandaba la defensa del fuerte. No era una batalla limpia, sembrada de asépticas explosiones y limpio manejo de controles: era una pelea sucia, con enemigos en todos sitios, agarrándote, tironeándote, bañándote con su sangre.

Fire y sus pilotos esperaron a que las puertas saltaran abiertas, y se lanzó adelante, disparando sus dos pequeños lásers y abriéndose paso, usando incluso los alerones de su pequeño y anticuado saltador celestial como armas. Las fuerzas estaban parejas: la batalla se decidiría en pura terquedad y masacre. Fireball se defendió como un animal, sin poder evitar ser consciente de que buscaba, en medio del caos, una nave verde y negra.

Por eso fue el primero en verla: por eso lo supo antes que nadie. Por la tracción que Jessie aplicaba al Badlander, Fireball supo antes que nadie lo que pretendía.

- JESSIE, NO!- gritó, pero era tarde: Jessie había disparado un cañón modificado al fuerte y hecho volar por los aires todo el frente, sus defensores cayendo heridos o muertos en medio de la destrucción. Fire abandonó su lucha y se volteó, el corazón paralizado de pánico, y se elevó más rápido que nadie, abandonando la lucha, para buscar sin aliento en medio del humo, la destrucción, los troncos del fuerte hechos trizas…

… y lo vio. Sable yacía, inconsciente o muerto, en un charco de su propia sangre, medio hundido en el barro, una gran astilla de madera atravesándole la cadera, en el mismo centro de la batalla. Con un frío atroz, Fireball lo asumió muerto, y vio a ambos bandos ferozmente luchando para agarrarlo, unos para ponerlo a salvo, los otros para matarlo: y tuvo la clara sensación de que el bando que agarrase el sangriento trofeo habría ganado la batalla.

Fireball se lanzó casi ciegamente en medio de la batalla, tras hacer un arco breve y veloz y se dejó caer, láser en la mano, junto al cadáver, permitiendo que el saltador celestial se estrellase en las filas enemigas. Alzó a Sable en sus brazos, y fue con una sensación de incredulidad que lo oyó toser: estaba vivo. Y entonces levantó la cara, y vio al badlander directamente frente a ellos, listo para disparar.

Nos vas a matar? Jessie?

Pues mátame con él si quieres.

Hubo un momento que se volvió largo, y entonces un misil se estrelló justo tras el Badlander, derribándolo. Una lluvia de lásers y explosiones, y Fire sintió una mezcla mareante de agradecimiento a April y a Colt y de miedo por Jessie, ahí despatarrado en el Badlander, cuando Ramrod y el Ramrod Court, Madarian, Steve y Max a la cabeza le cayeron encima a las fuerzas renegadas, barriéndolos efectivamente. Fire respiró hondo al alzar a Sable y ver a Jessie reagruparse y hacer una retirada veloz que se parecía mucho a una huída: y luego, a Ramrod aterrizar, mientras las naves del Ramrod Court acababan con los últimos rebeldes.

- FIRE! SABLE!- la voz de April no venía del intercomunicador, sino que de ella misma mientras atravesaba el campo de batalla esquivando cadáveres y saltando, sin casco, corriendo a toda velocidad, en línea recta desde Ramrod.- Gracias a Dios que están…-

- Sable está apenas.- dijo Fire, despegando la mirada del Badlander que se iba.- Ayúdame, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!-

- Sable!- April lo rodeó son sus brazos, sosteniéndolo, hasta que entre los dos le aferraron los muslos y los costados y pudieron alzarlo: con la armadura, casi doblaba su peso.- Sable, por favor háblame! Te vamos a salvar, no tengas miedo!-

Sable abrió los ojos y parpadeó, sangre y barro en su cara, su cuerpo chorreando sangre hasta que Colt los alcanzó con una camilla. Miró a April mientras lo acomodaban, y alargó una mano, aún mientras tosía y burbujas de sangre que manchaban los labios.

- Estaré bien… no te asustes… me alegro que estés a salvo… April… fue muy difícil pasar?-

- Te daré el reporte luego, guarda tus fuerzas!- gimió April, guiando la camilla de regreso a Ramrod con mano firme a pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Aguanta, Sable!-

- El fuerte…?-

- Llegaron a tiempo, los outlanders huyeron, el fuerte está a salvo.- dijo Fire, abriendo la rampa. Pero Sable no lo escuchaba: se había desmayado, un mechón del pelo de April entre los dedos.

Esa noche, mientras April cuidaba a un Sable que era mitad vendajes y Colt organizaba las reparaciones en el fuerte, Fire se quedó en la cabina, enviando su reporte al Comando.

Y una copia a Jessie.

Esperó un momento, con una pantalla neutra abierta. Y casi de inmediato, aparecieron letras en su pantalla rojo oscuro.

Los salvó la campana, corredor.

No ibas a matarme, verdad?

Sólo uno de dos. Tengo buena puntería. El escocés está fiambre?

No.

Fuck.

Dejen el fuerte DeedLight en paz: aquí sólo hay civiles.

Si me dices dónde no hay civiles, encantado.

pausa 

Si tú me dices en qué flanco va a ser la siguiente ofensiva de Gadnet. Queremos atrapar a ese desgraciado: lo único que hace es dejar cadáveres.

Si ustedes acaban con él, yo me convierto en el único consejero de Némesis. Si haces eso por mí, prometo dejar en paz objetivos civiles.

pausa 

Okay.

Fire se quedó allí en silencio, los ojos sombríos, mientras se trasmitía la data. Ahora era un traidor, en acción tanto como en pensamiento: Jessie lo había convertido en algo igual que él, con sólo tocarlo, como óxido cayendo sobre una pulida superficie. Corrupción.

Te amo.

Y yo a ti.

Dios mío, qué he hecho?!

Año 4 de la Gran Guerra De Vapor.

Agosto.

- … y si tan sólo le rayas la pintura, te voy a…-

- Estoy perdiendo la señal, April, tengo que cortar.- Fireball cerró la comunicación y subió el volumen del disco nuevo de Scrape, Streets of Yuma, mientras cruzaba las atestadas calles de la capital a toda velocidad en el muy conspicuo Red Fury, brillante y recién salido del taller, la noche cosmopolita e iluminada de Yuma brillante de neón. Llevaba jeans negros con hilos reflectantes, una camiseta ajustada de satén y una casaca de cuero: Sable había arriscado la nariz al verlo y Colt se había revolcado en el piso del hangar llamándolo puto, pero qué sabían ese escocés puritano y el vaquero sin educación sobre el estilo en la gran ciudad?

April no había dicho nada, pero obviamente estaba celosa de que la noche que tenía libre saliera con tal pinta de conquistador. Pues le estaba bien servido por hacerse la difícil. Fire y ella tenían algo bastante claro, se habían dado un par de besos, pero cuando en la última salida en que la acompañó a comprar ropa y en la que pretendía avanzar en su relación se había hecho la tontita, Fire se había decidido a darle una lección. No era como si él fuera un adolescente virgen, por Dios!

Y suponía que ella tampoco, bien que había andado con Roy. Desde la batalla del fuerte DeedLight no sabía nada de Jessie, y su rabia había ido en aumento: qué se creía, para usarlo, convertirlo en un traidor y luego… luego?

Aaaargh!

La chica más bella de la galaxia es mi novia y ando tonteando tras mi peor enemigo? Necesito un cerebro nuevo! Cuándo me volví imbécil?

Jessie sólo estaba aprovechándose de las circunstancias, pero no volverá a pasar… cuando lo pille, lo mato!

Y en cuanto a April… si no es tan bonita, con suerte es copa B, y si cree que por ser el gurú de los diseñadores espaciales y no tener más pecho para poner más medallas puede tratarme como a un mocoso, está muy equivocada. Si no quiere nada conmigo, ella se lo pierde.

Que reviente de celos.

Esta noche, Fireball se queda en casa y Hikaru Shinji está de regreso, el Dios del sexo de Kathay.

Le bastó hacer una entrada a la disco de moda para robarse todas las miradas: no sólo era exótico, aún en Yuma, sino que tenía años de entrenamiento en las fiestas decadentes de Kathay para llamar la atención. Fireball podía ser el más joven y más desaprensivo de los Star Sheriffs, pero les llevaba años luz en experiencia sobre las reglas de diversión, dispersión y perversión: y como buen piscis, podía ser Hello Kitty meses, pero luego necesitaba ir adonde reinaba el mal. Con tacones.

Bailó toda la noche, se movió, se dejó tocar, tocó y se lució: pero aparentemente su maquillaje y look de disfraz no eran muy buenos o su rostro se había hecho conocido hasta la naúsea, porque antes de quince minutos ya estaba rodeado, firmando autógrafos y hablando de la guerra más que buscando y recibiendo sexo. Estaba decepcionado: probó varios bares diferentes, pero tarde o temprano lo reconocían y se acababa la diversión. Estaba frustrado a las cuatro de la mañana, bebiéndose casi a escondidas un coctel de sake en un rincón y maldiciendo su gusto por figurar, que lo había hecho el más reconocible de los cuatro, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, con un martini en su mano, y cuando Fire levantó la vista y lo vio le sujetó el cóctel que dejó caer en shock.

A long time ago, we used to be friends

But I haven't thought of you lately at all

- Blue.- dijo en Fire en un jadeo.

- Me gusta tu piercing.- dijo Jessie conversacionalmente, señalando su oreja. Fire soltó una carcajada.

- Eres tan descarado.- jadeó, secándose los ojos con cuidado para no correr el maquillaje.- Qué crees que haces aquí, en el corazón de la Confederación? Qué me impide pegar un grito y arrestarte?-

- El hecho que tengo noticias?- dijo Jessie, vaciando su martini.- Arréstame después. Seguro que te mueres por bailar conmigo.-

- Tu descaro no tienes límites?-

- Venga, Fire. No me digas que te vestiste así para ser un Sable Mini-me palo en el traste. Qué daño te hará un baile?-

- Para qué me vestí así es asunto mío.- dijo Fire, pero de todas formas avanzó a la pista. Jessie volteó y se apegó a él: solo entonces notó que Jessie también se había maquillado los ojos, y que iba vestido no menos provocador que él, con una camiseta roja ajustada manchada de pintura negra, jeans brillantes y el pelo cuidadosamente arreglado. Se rió, muy cerca suyo, sin poder evitarlo.

- Te arreglaste para mí?-

- Siempre me arreglo. Yo no tengo porqué posar de niño bueno, a mí no me prohíben los piercings.- dijo Jessie riendo.- Tengo uno en el ombligo. Y hace poco me puse otro en la base de la oreja… quieres ver?-

- Eres tan extraño, Blue.-

- Yo soy extraño? Tú eras el boy toy pervertido cuando eras joven en Kathay. Yo era nene bueno en la Academia. Venga, no te cansas de portarte bien y fingir que eres el nene lindo del grupo? Cuando podrías darle clases de sexo y wild on a esos tres santurrones… bueno, dos, Colt sólo es bruto…-

Fire se halló echando la cabeza atrás en sus brazos y riendo sin control mientras daban vueltas, sus cuerpos pegados en la música pulsante, meciéndose al ritmo de su atracción, Jessie tan imposible de resistir como todo lo que es peligroso. Se movían, acercándose más a cada movimiento, y al fin Fire se rindió a los avances traviesos y burlones de Jessie y aferrándolo por el pelo lo besó profundamente, sintiendo a Jessie emitir un suspiro de satisfacción.

If ever again, a greeting I send to you,

Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend.

Su abrazo era muy diferente a abrazar a April. Ella era fuerte, pero cuando la abrazaba de algún modo la sentía contenida, tímida, algo que lo atraía y lo rechazaba a la vez: en cambio Jessie era su igual, era algo poderoso, juguetón, travieso y dulce. Algo que lo deseaba con el mismo fuego incontrolable y políticamente incorrecto.

Algo que despertaba a un Fireball perverso y risueño que Sable había domado, pero no matado.

Y estaba sintiendo la conocida elación del toque de Jessie, la sensación familiar que era su caricia caliente y orgullosa, la forma en que tentaba, seducía y dominaba, su cuerpo respondiendo con el mismo abandono con que se responde al último vaso de alcohol, cuando sintió el intercomunicador vibrando en su muñeca.

- Olvídalo.- dijo Jessie sonriendo, y lo volteó bruscamente, para aferrar sus caderas y deslizar una mano a su entrepierna mientras se movía sensual y pulsante contra sus nalgas.

Come on now, honey,

Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.

- Déjame…- gruñó Fireball, aunque Jessie no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo. Fire se llevó el intercomunicador a la cara, pero Jessie había empujado una mano dentro de su ajustado pantalón, y estaba besándole el cuello, el oído, con caricias húmedas y hambrientas.

- Eres un…- jadeó Fire, echando la cabeza atrás, antes de presionar el botoncito rojo.- Qué pasa?-

- Hay un ataque en curso en AtlanticPacific. Saldremos en media hora, estoy acabando la comprobación…- dijo la voz de April, firme y clara. Fire cerró los ojos al sentir a Jessie emitir una tenue risa, y deslizar una mano de arriba abajo por su miembro, jugueteando con los dedos mientras introducía la lengua en su oreja, al ritmo de la música.

- Dile que estoy aquí.- susurró, mientras usaba su otra mano para alzarle la camisa y jugar con su ombligo, introduciendo su dedo juguetonamente en la sensible depresión.- Dile lo que te estoy haciendo…-

Just remember me when you're good to go

- Está bien, ya voy.- susurró Fire sin voz.

- Fire, apenas te escucho, estás bien o es la señal?- la voz de April estaba francamente confusa. Fire intentó jadear lejos del micrófono, y luego habló, cerrando los ojos mientras sus caderas se movían contra su voluntad en un pulso incontrolable en manos de Jessie.

Come on now, sugar,

-… la señal… voy enseguida…- Fire no pudo evitar un gruñido cuando Jessie, aún al ritmo de la música, onduló de lado a lado, se apartó y luego apretó bien firme su entrepierna contra las nalgas de Fire, moviéndose y canturreando para sí.

- A long time ago, we use to be friends… but I haven't thought of you lately at all …- añadió, para empujarse contra Fire en una juguetona farsa de sexo. Fire sintió que se aflojaban las piernas.

bring it on, bring it on, yeah.

- Fire, donde estás? Colt no está lejos, te va a ir buscar… estás bien?- añadió April, su voz empezando sonar inquieta.

Just remember me when.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien, no molestes… ah…- Fire se mordió la boca con un jadeo cuando Jessie flexionó las piernas para que pudiera sentir su cuerpo más claramente, y luego lo hizo dar una vuelta sobre las piernas temblorosas para pegarse a él de frente y frotar todo su cuerpo contra el suyo riendo, ondulando hasta que sus miembros se alinearon y acariciaron tortuosamente a través de la ropa.-… oh… Dios…-

Come on now, honey,

Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.

- Fire? Qué estás…?- la voz de April se calló cuando Fire volvió a gemir, finalmente derrotado, y Jessie hundió ambas manos para aferrarle las nalgas, palpárselas juguetonamente al ritmo de la música y empezar a buscar entre ellas hasta poder presionar sus dedos en el punto más íntimo, que cedió lentamente a través de la ropa…

- Ah… ahhh… Oh, God…-

Just remember me when you're good to go

El silencio de April fue como una lápida, pero la comunicación no se cortó de inmediato.

- Dile que la deseas.- susurró Jessie, antes de morderle la oreja, y reemplazar la mano que jugueteaba por una mano que presionó de pronto, fuerte y demandante. Fire se arqueó, y Jessie le lamió el cuello hasta el mentón, e hizo ondular sus caderas, rápida y violentamente, y Fire no pudo más.

Come on now, sugar,

- April! Ah! Oh… sí…- gritó Fire, ronco, mientras estallaba contra Jessie en un espeso y caliente líquido que manchó la entrepierna de ambos. Jessie rió, lamiéndole la oreja mientras ondulaba suavemente, manteniéndolo abrazado para que no desplomara, y le susurró:

Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.

- Así que en Atlantic Pacific, eh? Gracias por el dato…-

-… hijo de…-

- Shhh. Ya vienen a buscarte.- dijo Jessie riendo, antes de besarlo profundamente.- Nos vemos…-

Just remember me when.

Jessie lo dejó tendido en una esquina, aún jadeando y viendo borroso. Colt llegó apenas unos segundos luego, y al ver a Fireball aún post orgásmico, sonrojado y con una obvia mancha en sus ropas, apenas capaz de enderezarse, echó atrás el hombro, le dio el puñetazo de su vida y se lo llevó a Ramrod a rastras.

A long time ago we used to be friends…

A long time ago we used to be friends…

A long time ago we used to be friends…

Año 4 de la Gran Guerra De Vapor.

Noviembre

… y lo creas o no no era mi intención que April te pateara.

Me escuchó teniendo sexo con otra persona. Qué esperabas, que me diera confites?

Pensé que le darían celos, o que se pusiera caliente… en fin, si quieres arreglo las cosas para que te hagas el héroe.

No, gracias, Blue: Ya tengo suficiente con que las arregles para que no nos maten con esa bajada al Nth Grade.

Ya te dije que el muelle nueve es el único que está sin guardia. Por favor no te equivoques, que no quiero tu sangre sobre mi cabeza.

No?

No. Semen, tal vez…

Eres una persona fundamentalmente disgusting.

Gracias. Más te vale a ti que los números que me diste de las defensas de Westmine sean los que me dijiste, o Némesis tendrá mi trasero de decoración… necesitamos esa azurita, o los seres de vapor civiles se me van a morir como moscas.

Ya te dije que sí, es información de la carpeta de April, sé que está correcta, Haz lo que puedas. Trata de no matar gente…

Haré lo pueda, pero estamos en guerra, te acuerdas?

Fire se echó atrás en su Saddle Unit en donde hacía guardia nocturna, y cerró los ojos un momento. Lo que estaba haciendo tenía un nombre muy feo militarmente hablando: y sin embargo, no sentía ningún remordimiento moral ante ello. Su único remordimiento era mentirle a los chicos: lo que estaba haciendo, si lo jugaban bien, sería acortar la guerra, y hacerla si más radical, menos sangrienta.

Lo que no quitaba que estaba segurísimo que si cualquiera lo pescaba, los chicos incluidos, lo mandarían al paredón de fusilamiento, amado amigo o no. No había faltado mucho para ello cuando Colt le contó a Sable cómo lo había encontrado en la disco esa noche: y su relación con April estaba… digamos que en statu quo. Ella no había mencionado el tema, y no era su estilo sacarlo a la palestra. Pero era… incómodo.

La quería. No quería hacerla sufrir, por ningún motivo. Pero…

… pero Jessie era… todo.

Cuándo esa atracción se había vuelto otra cosa para ambos?

Cuándo adicción? Cuándo pura lujuria? Qué estaban haciéndose, encontrándose a escondidas en pequeños asteroides para hacerse loco sexo oral a través del uniforme, o apretándose en las cabinas del red fury y del badlander para amarse con brutal ferocidad? Tenía que explicar tantos moretones, tantas marcas de pasión… que hacían, llamándose sin poder evitarlo a pesar de todos los riesgos, los dos arriesgando sus vidas como unos locos, por un segundo de amor, de contacto.

Era amor. Estaban acortando la guerra, estaban traicionando todo lo que alguna vez habían creído o jurado, y eran felices haciéndolo, apasionados y salvajes.

Nos costará la vida, si la guerra no acaba de una vez, y moriremos. Pero moriremos juntos, y sólo espero que alguna vez los chicos me perdonen.

Porque te amo, Jessie.

Año 5 de la Gran Guerra De Vapor.

Enero.

:: ESTE ES UN COMUNICADO OFICIAL DEL COMANDO DE CABALLERIA. LA GUERRA HA TERMINADO CON LA RENDICIÓN DE LA FEDERACIÓN CIVIL DE LOS SERES DE VAPOR. POR CONSIGUIENTE; ES DECLARA UN ALTO AL FUEGO TOTAL, PARA TODAS LAS NAVES DE LA CONFEDERACIÓN Y SUS ALIADOS. LA GUERRA HA TERMINADO; GRACIAS A DIOS, HOY ES EL DIA DE LA VICTORIA!-

Los cuatro Star Sheriffs dejaron las cabinas, adoloridos por las veinte horas fijos en sus puestos, observando fascinados como el espacio dejaba de perlarse de explosiones, poco a poco volviéndose negro y sereno. Colt se apoyó en el vidrio, y su cuerpo se relajó, sereno al fin: Fire se frotó la cara, se estiró y con un fuerte suspiro se dejó despatarrarse contra su terminal, y Sable colocó el piloto automático, antes de volverse a April, el rostro sereno y lleno de alivio.

- Gracias a Dios.- dijo April con un susurro, secándose los ojos, su suspiro de alivio mucho más elocuente de lo que hubieran sido gritos y saltos. Su cuerpo pareció aflojarse, y Fire vio a Sable tomarla de la cintura, como si temiera que fuese a desmayarse, inclinándose para abrazarla, besarle la frente.

Fire no había alcanzado a parpadear cuando de pronto Colt emitió un sonido casi equino, y frente a ellos dos, Sable inclinó la cabeza, apoyó sus labios en los de April y los dos se fundieron en un beso imparable, agónico, desesperadamente dulce, los brazos de él apretándola con todas sus fuerzas, las manos de April engarfiándose en su chaqueta, sus cuerpos uniéndose en un tableaux perfecto e inesperado. Se hubiera oído caer un alfiler: cuando April echó la cabeza atrás y se soltó, los dos acezantes, temblorosos, Fire pudo oír claramente sus respiraciones agitadas. Los vio mirarse el uno al otro en shock, como si no supieran reconocer por un momento lo que había pasado, lo que sus cuerpos exigían a gritos, lo que acababa de ocurrirles. Luego vio el shock, el rubor, el pánico, vio como si fuera visible las emociones y los pensamientos arremolinados y confusos aclararse, buscando una salida: vio a April girarse a mirarlo y llevarse las manos a la boca, y a Sable mirarlos alternativamente y quedarse primero paralizado y luego desolado.

Y se preguntó cómo tanta estupidez y tanta inocencia podía juntarse en los dos cerebros más ágiles de la galaxia, como ellos no lo habían visto, como él mismo había estado tan ciego para no ver lo obvio.

Miró a Colt, que lo miraba con no encubierta angustia. Casi se enfadó: quién pensaba Colt que era? Aunque hubiera sido el marido de April, ese beso bastaba y sobraba para dejarle las cosas claras. Sí, la amaba, y la amaría siempre: pero podía ser su amigo con el corazón sereno. No era él el amigo de ambos? Qué otra cosa había jamás pedido Sable para él? Cómo pensaba Colt que podía negárselo, o enfadarse? Los amaba a ambos.

Sable la necesitaba.

Y no era a Fireball a quien ella necesitaba.

- Fire, te juro que nunca… nunca antes… no sé que pasó…- gimió April, pálida como un espectro ahora. Estaba junto a él pero no lo tocaba. Su angustia era tanta que Fire sintió el impulso de besarla, acunarla, pero el rostro desolado de Sable no le permitía demorarse. No podía dejarlo en esa miseria un minuto más.

- Pero si ya lo sabía, tontita.- dijo Fire con toda la ternura que fue capaz.- Colt y yo… ya lo sabíamos. Ve con él, si eso quieres. Ve con mi bendición, mi amor.-

- Pero…- los ojos de April se inundaron: los de Sable se iluminaron, casi incrédulos, casi escépticos en su salvaje esperanza.

- Si se aman… por favor, sean felices. Es lo único que quiero.- dijo Fire, ganándose una inmensa sonrisa de Colt. April emitió un sollozo agudo, de alivio, de amor, de risa y un poco de histeria: demasiadas emociones salvajes esos días. Sable la abrazó, y ocultó su rostro un momento en su pelo, Fire oyendo el gemido, el sollozo que tampoco pudo controlar, y un momento después los dos lo abrazaron, y Colt los abrazó, y los cuatro se mezclaron en un jadeo y un suspiro, un sollozo y el alivio inundando sus corazones como el primer efluvio de la paz por la que tanto habían luchado, volcándose como un torrente, disolviéndose en lágrimas y alivio y risas. Eran libres, y Fire, sintiendo el brazo de Colt bien firme en los hombros, no sintió más que alivio y alegría al ver a Sable y a April fundirse en un beso intenso, alegre y libre, los dos temblando de felicidad, sus ojos claros como el cielo.

Fire entró al apartamento: la vista desde el penthouse era increíble. Toda Yuma era visible, azul y clara, cargada de luces: cada casa había iluminado su techo como pudiera para celebrar la victoria, y una enorme pancarta holográfica pendía sobre la ciudad, reluciente, iluminando las nubes también. Había cambiado su leyenda: cuando habían hecho la aproximación con Ramrod, habían atravesado letras que decían WELCOME HOME, STAR SHERIFFS: ahora sólo tenía una palabra.

VICTORY.

Él tenía fama de ser el más party animal de los cuatro, pero hoy estaba rendido: tras el banquete y la fiesta y los millones de preguntas y abrazos – porque no había nadie que no quisiera poder decir que había estrechado sus manos el día de la victoria- estaba agotado y soñaba con una cama y veinte horas de bendita inconsciencia. Tropezó hasta el baño, dejando sus prendas por el camino, y metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua caliente con tanto cansancio que se preguntó si la energía les alcanzaría a Sable y a April para consumar su relación esa misma noche o si, cómo él, amor desesperado y silencioso de diez años o no soñarían con sus camas y dejarían el sexo para luego. Rió bajo la ducha: movió la cabeza, feliz por ellos, ansioso de verlos al día siguiente, hacerlos sonrojar, imaginando que esa vieja timidez y frialdad de los dos tal vez se convertiría en fuegos artificiales al juntarlos. Cada oveja con su pareja.

Abrió la cortina de la ducha, y casi se cae en la tina.

Apoyado en el lavatorio, una toalla roja en las manos, Jessie le levantó las cejas, abriendo la toalla, esperándolo.

- No puedes irte a la cama con el pelo mojado. Una taza de café?- preguntó al descuido.

Fireball abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego la cerró, salió de la ducha, y se volteó en los brazos de Jessie, dejando que él lo envolviera con la toalla, secándolo con palmadas suaves. Cerró los ojos, y lo sintió abrazándolo, y respiró su aroma a jengibre como algo añorado: luego rompió el abrazo, y tomando la toalla roja se la ciñó a la cintura, para mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

- Temí que hubieras muerto en la batalla.-

- Soy demasiado bueno.-

- O que te hubieran tomado prisionero.-

- Soy demasiado listo.-

- Cómo te has atrevido a venir aquí, Jessie?-

Jessie se echó a reír.- Demasiado caliente?-

Fireball se echó el pelo mojado atrás con los dedos, y luego movió la cabeza. Jessie tenía la ropa sucia y manchada, el rostro marcado de hollín, una mancha de sangre en la espalda de su viejo uniforme azul marino. Pero aunque tenía ojeras y estaba pálido de cansancio, sus ojos brillaban, y tenía una expresión de alegría al verlo, su rostro contento. Fire salió del baño y cerró la puerta en la cara de Jessie, encerrándolo.

- Oye!-

- Báñate. Estás repulsivo. Luego, voy a pedir comida y hablaremos, Blue.-

Jessie emergió del baño, refrescado, envuelto en la bata de hotel azul, el pelo formando extraños rizos al secarse. Fireball, que estaba destapando unas fuentes con caldo, terriers y souflés de verduras lo miró, enarcando una ceja, pero luego se ocupó de servir dos vasos de té tibio y se sentó frente al carrito de comida, vestido con jeans y una camiseta.

- Budín de la victoria.- leyó Jessie el menú colocado encima del carrito.- Souflé de Clavell. Sopa a la Star Sheriffs. Me rehúso a tomar la sopa!-

- Jessie…- Fire sonrió, comiéndose un bollo con carne de dos mascadas y tomando un platito de budín.-Qué haces acá? Te están persiguiendo, verdad?-

- Quería verte.- dijo Jessie, tomando con pésimas maneras un postre de leche y devorándolo.

- Jessie, si te encuentran, te matarán.- dijo Fireball, seriamente. Jessie lo miró, y se encogió de hombros.- Cómo se te ocurre venir a la mismísima capital? Todo el ejército y la policía anda detrás de tu cuello!-

- Yuma es el último lugar donde se les ocurriría mirar.- dijo Jessie, acabando el postre y tomando un segundo.- Y quería verte.-

- Jessie…- dijo Fireball, moviendo la cabeza.- No pensé que ganaríamos, pero lo logramos. Si nosotros hubiéramos ganado, tú nos habrías matado.-

- A Sable y a Colt, sí.- dijo Jessie enfáticamente.- Pero a ti no. Y si April sabe lavar y planchar… quizá no. Odio planchar.-

- Jessie!- dijo Fire levantándose, paseándose inquieto.- Firmaste tu sentencia de muerte al venir a verme! Maldito seas, no quiero que te maten!-

- Quería verte.- dijo Jessie, dejando el pocillo vacío y mirándolo, con un suspiro.- Quería verte, antes de que…-

Fire se encontró cruzando el espacio que los separaban y tomando a Jessie en sus brazos, que parecía agotado y tembloroso de pronto, frágil y rendido. Lo abrazó, sintiendo con una pizca de miedo y mucho de desconcierto a Jessie sollozar, su cuerpo exhausto acomodándose contra el suyo. La herida en la espalda había manchado la bata: Fire lo tendió, y la curó con cuidado, acabando con un parche, antes de tenderse a su lado, alzar el edredón y abrazarlo contra sí, ocultos en el suave calor de la colcha.

- Una vez me besaste y trataste de ayudarme a morir bien.- dijo Fire suavemente.- No te dejaré morir, Jessie.-

- Pero…-

- No te dejaré morir.-

- Fire…- Jessie calló, súbitamente, cuando Fire lo besó, y con mucho cuidado lo acunó contra sí, hasta que el consuelo se volvió pasión, y la pasión frenética lujuria. Mientras se movían en la cama, sus dos cuerpos fuertes y enflaquecidos por la lucha y las privaciones de un modo tan semejante que era irónico, considerando que habían luchado en lados contrarios. Mientras se amaban, los fuegos artificiales por la victoria en Yuma iluminaron los ventanales, y los dos se amaron envueltos en una penumbra interrumpida por flashes rojos, verdes, azules y oro, coloreando sus cuerpos como una excéntrica obra de arte, su lujuria incansable hasta que las luces cesaron y la tibia oscuridad los acogió como el olvido. Fire rodeó a Jessie con sus brazos, y apoyó la cabeza contra su pelo, y susurró palabras de amor, aún mientras Jessie continuaba moviéndose dentro suyo con suavidad inagotable.

- Fire…-

-… te amo, Jessie…-

-… yo también te amo, Fire…-

Una brusca inspiración hizo a Fire abrir los ojos, sintiendo el resplandor de un día azul y blanco, las nubes como montañas misteriosas en el horizonte urbano de Yuma. Los ventanales dejaban pasar una luz pálida y fresca, y el primer día de paz de la Nueva Frontera había amanecido traslúcido y cristalino, la ciudad en paz y en silencio mientras todos descansaban tras la frenética alegría. Estaba desnudo, envuelto en el edredón tibio, y Jessie dormía a su lado, el rostro hundido en la almohada, el borde de una sonrisa bajo su cabello oscuro desparramado a la almohada lo único que podía ver de su rostro sonrojado por el sueño. Pero él no había hecho el ruido.

El ruido lo había hecho Sable, que vestido con jeans y una camisa vieja, los zapatos desabrochados y despeinado, lo miraba como si se hubiera tragado un limón pegado a un ladrillo desde los pies de la cama, la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

- Sable!- exclamó Fire, saltando de la cama, encontrándose desnudo. Aferró la bata y se la puso como pudo, tropezando, mientras Jessie empezaba a enderezarse, miraba en derredor y volvía hundirse en las mantas, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

– Sable…!- empezó, intentando aferrarlo: pero Sable, que estaba muy pálido de repente, dio tres pasos atrás, y se quedó mirándolo fijo.

- Fire. Dime… dime qué es…- empezó, sin parpadear, el rostro contrayéndose dolorosamente.

Fire se encontró sin palabras, movió la cabeza, y se encontró hablando sin pensar en lo que decía.- yo… Sable… Jessie y yo…-

- Desde cuándo?- gritó Sable de pronto, su voz enronquecida, la palidez dando paso al blush de la furia.- Desde cuándo, Fire!?-

- … desde el accidente en Durango…- empezó Fire, la voz temblorosa, asustado al ver el rostro de Sable transido de ira, de dolor, intentando calmarse, intentando no gritar, no golpear: pero su gesto, más terrible que si llorara, hablaba de homicidio.

- Dime…- su voz bajó.- Dime que nunca nos traicionaste… dime que nunca lo ayudaste… dime que…- Fireball sintió algo parecido al espanto al ver dos lagrimones bajar por las mejillas de Sable, pesados y terribles. Balbuceó, movió la cabeza, pero no pudo mentirle.

Un momento luego Sable dio dos zancadas, aferró el edredón y tomó el cuchillo de fruta de la mesita, su rostro duro como la piedra, enajenado de ira.

Jessie saltó de la cama como un gato, desnudo y ágil, rodó, completamente despierto, y para el horror de Fire, sacó un vaporizador de su ropa en jirones en un rincón.

- NO! BASTA!- gritó Fire, poniéndose entre ambos de un salto.- NO! Sable, por favor, lo amo, lo amo tanto como tú a April! Igual lo amé sin esperanza, igual que tú, sufrí lo mismo que tú!-

- Yo nunca te traicioné!- gritó Sable

- Me traicionaste cada vez que la mirabas y la querías para ti!- gritó Fire.

- Crees que no luché por olvidarla? Crees que quise…?-

- Te parece que yo sí?!-

- Y yo te perdono: acaso no puedes perdonarme a mí?

Sable se detuvo. Fire se echó atrás y le dio un codazo a Jessie, con tanta fuerza que lo dejó tosiendo en la cama, y le quitó el vaporizador.

- Fire… cómo pudiste…- dijo Sable, mirándolo como si no pudiera creerlo, aún una lágrima en su mejilla.- Nos traicionaste, no a mí, sino a la Nueva Frontera!-

- No! Usé lo que Jessie me dio, y traté de ayudarlo, para acabar esta guerra. Y no puedo evitar amarlo más de lo que tú pudiste evitar amar a April!-

- Te levantó la novia?! Si los callados son los peores…- tosió Jessie de la cama.

- No metas a April en esto!- gritó Sable

- Lo amo, y no dejaré que lo mates! Sable, lo amo, si me quieres ayúdame!- gritó Fire, extendiendo los brazos. Sable lo miró, quieto, dolorosamente, y luego dio media vuelta para dejar la habitación.

- Sable… Sable! – gritó Fire siguiéndolo.- No nos delates… Sable, por favor!-

- Dices que te ayudó en la guerra?-

- Sí.-

Sable guardó silencio, luego lo miró, de pie en la puerta abierta.

- Entonces diremos que era nuestro informante, y doble agente. Diremos que fue traidor… dos veces. Testificaré bajo juramento si me lo piden.- dijo con voz suave, pesada.- Pero no me pidas que me alegre, o que te perdone-

- Sable…- la voz de Fire se cuajó de lágrimas.- Lo siento… qué hacías aquí tan temprano?-

- Venía a contarte que April consintió en ser mi esposa. Quería que fueras mi padrino.- dijo Sable en voz baja.- Adiós, Fire.-

Sable cerró la puerta. Pasó un momento, y luego Jessie abrazó a Fire por detrás, que lloraba.

EPILOGO

- Tadaimaa!- llamó Hikaru, cerrando el pesado portón de madera tras él, cruzando el amplio jardín de dos zancadas y quitándose las zapatillas de deporte, aún un poco traspirado por el ejercicio, su canguro rojo manchado de sudor en el cuello y la espalda, el pantalón de buzo manchado por el barro de un primavera húmeda pero despejada con pequeños pétalos de cerezo pegadas. Descalzo, abrió el shoji de la terraza, dejando que la luz del sol temprano lo encegueciera al rebotar en el radiante papel de arroz: el día había amanecido frío y despejado, luminoso y fresco.- Jessie? No hay un "Okaeri" para mí? Estás despierto o no? Eres tan vago, Blue!-

- Okaeri, Fire.- dijo una voz que lo hizo quedarse parado en seco. Porque venía de detrás suyo, no de dentro de la casa.

April se levantó del banco de roca en donde había estado sentada, en el jardin, frente a la fuente, con serenidad: su vestido azul y su pelo sujeto en una cola de caballo la habían hecho confundirse con el fondo. Fire la miró, boquiabierto, su cabello húmedo de sudor y de rocío cayéndole en los ojos, y los apartó con un gesto maquinal cuando April entrecruzó las manos tímidamente bajo una pancita que sugería al menos cinco meses de embarazo.

- April…- dijo Fire, sin voz.

El shoji tras él se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a Fire, que cayó sentado en la terraza. Con un kimono de dormir gris con hojas verdes y azules, el pelo en un moño deshecho y las mangas cayéndole como furis sobre las manos, Jessie se apoyó en el dintel, antes de bostezar y frotarse los ojos con la manga, el kimono cayéndosele de un hombro.

- bostezo ' nos días, lady Greysthwalthry.-

- Buenos días, Jessie.- dijo April suavemente, avanzando por el caminito de piedra con pasitos menudos, la amplia falda turquesa bajo el vestido azul ondulando con suavidad bajo sus nuevas curvas. Su cabello aún era largo, pero estaba sujeto en una elegante cola de caballo con una flor, y había mucho más en ella que semejaba una flor: delicada y suave, sus mejillas estaban resplandecientes, sus labios llenos y vivos, sus ojos claros y serenos. O sólo un poquito nerviosos al mirar a la extraña pareja, Fire despatarrado en el piso de maderas enceradas de la terraza y Jessie de pie a su lado, bostezando.

- Voy a buscar café. O sólo leche para el jinetito en camino?- dijo Jessie, yéndose descalzo por el pasillo.

- Café está bien, gracias.- dijo April, mirándolo irse. Luego miró a Fire, que aún estaba sentado allí y sonrió, leve, tentativamente, tocándole un brazo.

Fire se irguió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, alzándola del suelo, hundiendo el rostro en un cuello y un cabello que amaba, cuyo olor a lirios y a caramelo tenía el más tenue olor a la colonia inglesa mezclado ahora.

- April… mi amor…-

- No te veía de la boda, Fire.- dijo April suavemente, acariciándole la cara. Fire le acarició el vientre a la vez, sus manos suaves y temblorosas y sonrió, moviendo la cabeza, aunque se le habían humedecido los ojos.

- Tú sabes que Sable sólo me toleró con Jessie en tu boda porque lo amenazaste con plantarlo.-

- Sable está cambiado, Fire.- dijo April, bajando la vista un momento, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

- Y me imagino porqué.- dijo Fire de inmediato, haciendo un gesto, sentándose junto a ella en la terraza, una mano en su vientre.

- Él siempre te quiso como a un hijo o un hermano menor. Todo… esto fue muy difícil para él, Fire.- dijo ella, fijando su mirada grisazulada en la castaña de Fire.

- Resiento ser llamado por un adverbio.- dijo jessie inesperadamente, colocando una pequeña bandeja japonesa con cuatro tazas y unos tradicionales bollos de arroz.

- Tú sólo eres parte de todo esto. Lo importante ara Sable es lo que hizo Fire, tú eres secundario.- dijo April flemáticamente, tomando su taza y soplando el café caliente.

- Tú sí que sabes destruir el ego de un hombre, April. Primero "no", después "esto" y después " secundario"- Jessie se cruzó de piernas, arreglándose el arrugado kimono, sentado entre ambos.

- Tú te lo buscas solito.- dijo April sin erder la calma.- Pero puedo ser amiga tuya, Jessie, por amor a Fire. Si me perdonas lo que te hice, espero que podamos estar en paz.-

- Está bien.- dijo Jessie.- Pero con una condición.-

- Dila.-

Fire miró a Jessie indeciso, que enarcó las cejas, dejando su taza a un costado y enderezándose. Lo siguiente que supo era que April estaba tendida en la terraza, con Jessie inclinado sobre ella, sus labios a centímetros de ella, su cuerpo manteniéndose en equilibrio sobre el cuerpo de ella en su delicado estado. Jessie plantó un suave beso en los labios de April y luego se enderezó, con una sonrisa lobuna.

- El fruto prohibido siempre sabe más dulce.- dijo relamiéndose- Pero ni siquiera años de rechazo, el que estés recién casada y recién preñada de mi peor enemigo te hacen más deliciosa que mi Fire, April, pues… estamos en paz.-

- Jessie, serás…!- empezó Fire, antes de que Jessie lo callase, con un beso que ahora sí involucraba lengua y pasión mientras April se enderezaba y se arreglaba el vestido con mucha tranquilidad.

- Está bien. Tenías que saberlo, supongo, aunque yo misma te hubiera dicho que Fire es mucho más delicioso que yo.- dijo ella cuando Jessie al fin soltó a un Fire que aún enojado, jadeaba.- Pero ya que tú te has tomado esta… libertad con tu condición, yo me tomaré la mía, con mi condición.-

- De qué estás hablando…?- dijo Fire, observando primero a April y luego a Jessie, que se miraban fijamente.- Qué está pasando…? Porqué hay… cuatro tazas?-

- Fire.- dijo April suavemente.- Aceptarían tú y Jessie ser los padrinos de mi bebé?-

Fire se quedó en silencio, y luego, con un gesto extraordinario, avanzó gatas, y apoyó la cabeza contra el abultado regazo de April, rodeándola con los brazos, hundiendo el rostro en la carne tibia en donde podía oírse un tenue latido. Y Jessie, levantándose en absoluto silencio, los rodeó, se calzó unos zori con toda tranquilidad, y asomándose al portón de madera con toda tranquilidad, gritó:

- Sable.- llamó Jessie desde del porche.- Entra de una vez.-

END


End file.
